Sahabat Teito
by buttercup2006
Summary: Cerita Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari persahabatan antara Teito dan Hakuren, ide fanfic ini bermula di episode 14  kalau enggak salah  sebelum ikut ujian jadi calon Uskup, Teito bilang ke Hakuren kalau dia akan jadi sahabatnya kalau dirinya udah lebih kuat


TEITO'S BESTFRIEND

Cerita Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari persahabatan antara Teito dan Hakuren, ide fanfic ini bermula di episode 14 (kalau enggak salah) sebelum ikut ujian jadi calon Uskup, Teito bilang ke Hakuren kalau dia akan jadi sahabatnya kalau dirinya udah lebih kuat. Fanfic ini Cuma cerita sederhana yang menceritakan awal mula Teito "resmi" menjadikan Hakuren sebagai sahabatnya (tentunya dengan tidak melupakan Mikage).

Cerita ini diambil setelah Teito nyaris diculik tentara Barsburg & warsfeils tapi diselamatkan Hakuren, Frau, & Labrador. Enjoy the story : )

Malam hari di Gereja distrik 7, nyaris tak ada suara sama sekali. Hanya suara langkah kaki para penjaga malam gereja yang tengah berpatroli dan suara gemerisik bunga-bunga di taman bunga milik Labrador. Tak lama kemudian, lonceng gereja berdentang dua belas kali, menandakan waktu tengah malam sudah tiba. Di asrama para calon peserta ujian menjadi Uskup, hampir seluruh penghuninya sudah tertidur, kecuali satu : Seorang pemuda tampan berambut pirang panjang bernama Hakuren yang kini tengah berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

Hakuren tidak bisa tidur, walau badan & pikirannya terasa capek luar biasa akibat aksi "heroic"nya saat menolong Teito yang diculik para tentara Barsburg & Warsfeils, juga aksi nekatnya menyerang para penculik Teito dengan Zaiphon-nya. Belum lagi memikirkan kondisi Teito setelah diculik & dicelakai. Juga pikirannya yang bertanya-tanya: "Kenapa Teito harus diculik? Kenapa para Tentara Barsburg itu mengincar Teito? Dan siapa sesungguhnya teman sekamarku itu?" pikir Hakuren.

Hakuren lalu menoleh kea rah tempat tidur disampingnya, tempat tidur milik Teito. Namun Hakuren kaget saat melihat teman sekamarnya itu juga tidak tidur seperti dirinya dan juga malah menatapnya balik.

"Teito, kau belum tidur?" Tanya Hakuren sambil tetap berbaring.

"Enggak, aku enggak bisa tidur!" Jawab Teito sambil menghela napas. Terdengar nada sedih dari suara Teito. Hakuren bisa mengerti karena kejadian tadi siang hari kemarin pasti sudah cukup membuat Teito tersiksa.

"Teito, kamu yakin kamu baik2 saja? Kalau tidak…nnnnggggg….. enggak ada salahnya kok, kamu berbagi kesusahanmu denganku!" Kata Hakuren sambil ragu-ragu menatap mata Teito dan duduk di tempat tidurnya. Walau dalam hati ia sedikit malu akan ucapannya barusan.

Teito kaget mendengar perkataan Hakuren. Ia malah balas bertanya: "Hakuren, kenapa kau peduli padaku?Kau bahkan nekat mempertaruhkan nyawamu sendiri demi aku siang tadi! Apa kamu sadar tindakanmu itu sama saja membahayakan dirimu?"

Hakuren yang mendengar perntanyaan Teito tiba2 merasa jengkel. Dalam hati ia berkata: "Ini bocah bodoh atau apa sih?" Hakuren lalu duduk tegak diatas tempat tidurnya dan berseru keras: " Kau ini bodoh atau apa?Sudah sewajarnya aku sebagai sahabatmu menolongmu! Kau pikir aku akan diam saja melihat sahabatku kesusahan dan dalam bahaya?"

Teito kini duduk di tempat tidurnya dan ikut berseru keras: "Tapi apa kau tahu? Tindakanmu itu nyaris membunuhmu! Bahkan kudengar dari Frau kau bahkan nekat terjun dari pesawat militer yang menculikku demi menyelamatkanku yang terlempar dari pesawat!"

"Burupya?" Tiba2 terdengar suara kecil disamping Teito. Mikage alias Burupya, si naga mungil berbulu pink itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Karena suara keras sahabatnya, Teito dan Hakuren, kini ia terbangun dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

Teito menghela napas panjang. "Bukannya aku tidak berterima kasih padamu, tapi aku tidak ingin ada lagi orang yang meninggal gara-gara diriku. Saat kita diserang Wars di koridor waktu itu, aku langsung terjun menyelamatkan dirimu yang terlempar keluar karena diserang. Jelas-jelas Wars itu mengincarku. Tapi kau malah mendorongku dan melawan Wars itu!" kata Teito sambil memelankan suaranya.

Teito melanjutkan perkataannya: "Sejak kematian Mikage,sahabatku, dan juga kematian Wakil Uskup Bastien, aku bertekad untuk tidak melibatkan orang lain dalam urusanku. Sudah cukup aku melihat orang-orang yang meninggal gara-gara melindungiku. Biar aku saja yang menanggung segalanya!" Teito lalu memeluk Burupya alias Mikage, berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

Hakuren merasa tersentuh hatinya saat mendengar pernyataan Teito. Ia lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, menghampiri Teito dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Teito. Hakuren dengan pelan mengambil Burupya alias Mikage dari pelukan Teito dan berkata: "Teito, dengar: Kau boleh tidak menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu, kau juga berhak sedih atas kematian sahabatmu, tapi ingat: Kau tidak sendirian! Aku benar2 tulus mau menolongmu! Tidak hanya aku, tapi Uskup Frau, uskup Labrador, dan juga Uskup Castor akan selalu melindungimu! Tidak peduli bahaya apapun yang mengancam, tapi kita akan tetap berada dipihakmu untuk mengatasi masalahmu! Sudah kehendak Tuhan juga kau berada di gereja ini! Dikelilingi orang-orang yang selalu mendukung dan melindungimu sampai akhir!"

Hakuren menarik napas dan melanjutkan: "Jangan pernah berpikir untuk memendam kesusahanmu seorang diri dan menolak bantuan orang lain! Ingat: Kita manusia diciptakan Tuhan untuk membantu sesama! Dan jalanilah hidupmu dengan orang-orang yang mendukungmu disisimu!"

Teito tertegun mendengar perkataan Hakuren. Tidak disangka, teman sekamarnya yang terkadang menjengkelkan bisa begitu baik dan perhatian padanya. "Pya!" Seru Burupya alias Mikage sambil tersenyum dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, tanda setuju dengan Hakuren. Teito tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain tersenyum, ia juga balas memeluk Hakuren saat teman sekamarnya itu memeluknya.

Malam itu, Hakuren berbagi tempat tidur dengan Teito. Saat mereka berdua sudah berbaring, tiba-tiba Hakuren bertanya: "Teito,sahabatmu si Mikage itu, orangya seperti apa?"

"Mikage orang yang sangat baik, dia perhatian, supel,ramah, dia selalu saja punya berbagai macam cara untuk menghiburku! Bisa dibilang dia sangat berarti bagiku!" Jawab Teito sambil mengelus pelan Mikage a.k.a Burupya yang sudah tertidur di sampingnya. Teito lalu merogoh sesuatu dibelakang bantalnya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah Jam berbentuk bulat kecil dan diikat rantai diatasnya hingga menyerupai kalung Jam. Ia membuka Jam tersebut dan menyerahkannya pada Hakuren.

"Ini hadiah dari Mikage! Sekilas, Mikage mirip denganmu!Dalam beberapa hal ia juga mirip dirimu!" Kata Teito. Hakuren melihat jam kalung itu, di dalamnya terdapat foto Mikage dan Teito. Di foto itu, Nampak anak laki-laki berambut pirang pendek dan sedikit lebih tinggi dari Teito tersenyum kea rah kamera sambil mengancungkan jempol tangan kanannya, tangan satunya berada diatas kepala Teito, mengacak rambutnya sehingga sang pemilik kepala memasang wajah cemberut sambil melipat tangan.

Hakuren tersenyum saat memandang foto itu dan berkata: "Dilihat dari wajahnya, sudah pasti orang ini sangat cocok dijadikan sahabat! Tidak heran kau sayang padanya! Dan pantas saja waktu pertama kali kita bertemu kau memanggilku dengan sebutan:Mikage!"

"Benar, tapi ada satu hal yang membedakan antara kamu dan Mikage!" Seru Teito sambil menahan tawanya. "Apa?" Tanya Hakuren penasaran.

"Dia tidak narsis seperti kamu!" Jawab teito yang langsung disambut jitakan Hakuren di kepalanya. Memang benar Hakuren narsis seperti yang dikatakan Teito. Karena Hakuren selalu membawa cermin kecil di kantongnya kemana-mana. Ia juga sering dipergoki Teito asyik mematut-matut dirinya di cermin kamar mereka.

"Tapi setidaknya, ia mirip denganmu dalam hal menyemangatiku! Kata-katamu soal aku yang harus tetap menjalani hidupku persis dengan kata-katanya yang pernah ia bilang padaku dulu!" Kata Teito, Hakuren lalu berhenti menjitaki kepala Teito setelah mendengan perkataan Teito. Teito lalu menyimpan kembali jam kalungnya di balik bantal.

"Teito, maaf kalau perkataanku salah,tapi apa mungkin, pertemuan kita memang sudah ditakdirkan Tuhan?" Tanya Hakuren dengan hati-hati.

"Hah? Maksudmu?" tanya Teito bingung.

" Maksudku, kamu sedih kehilangan Mikage yang selalu mendukungmu, sebagai gantinya, aku ditakdirkan bertemu denganmu dan jadi penyemangatmu menggantikan Mikage!" Jawab Hakuren. Teito menatap hakuren dengan ekspresi yang susah ditebak. "Begitu,ya?" tanya Teito.

"Eh…Uh….Tapi, bukan berarti aku menggantikan dirinya sebagai sahabatmu ,lho? Tidak apa-apa sih kalau kamu enggak menganggapku sahabat! Ah,sudahlah! Ayo tidur!" Seru Hakuren salah tingkah sambil membalikkan badannya, membelakangi Teito.

Teito tertegun mendengar perkataan Hakuren. Memang, sejak Hakuren pernah meng-klaim dirinya sebagai sahabatnya saat mereka diserang Wars, tidak pernah terpikir olhe Teito betapa pedulinya Hakuren padanya, tapi Teito kagum dengan sikap Hakuren padanya. Teito hanya tersenyum kecil sambil berkata dalam hati saat menatap Hakuren yang sudah tertidur: "Terima kasih Hakuren! Aku bersumpah suatu hari nanti saat diriku sudah bertambah kuat, aku pasti akan menjadi sahabatmu!" teito lalu memejamkan matanya dan tertidur.


End file.
